


Moldy Sandwich Ian

by TheTartWitch



Category: Charley Davidson Series - Darynda Jones
Genre: Gen, Janey Doerr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a certain feeling to Ian Jeffries, like a sandwich left to mold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moldy Sandwich Ian

There was a certain feeling to Ian Jeffries, like a sandwich left to mold. Something was rotting inside him, small and generally unnoticeable but it left a smell that tainted the air around him. His aura was violent and angry but on the surface he looked calm and rational.  

"Hey, Janey," he greeted, smiling at me. I frowned at him, stepping away to deliver the food to a woman and her two kids. Erin eyed him from the counter but I could feel her decision to leave it alone, something like resignation and determination.  

He followed me to the table, sidestepping Cookie when she crossed his path to get to the kitchen. "Aren't you going to say hi? To welcome me?" His smile was genial and cheerful. 

He was enraged.  

"No, Ian, I'm not." I smiled at the woman, setting her plate in front of her, but she didn't even look at it. Her eyes were panicked and focused behind me. "Because I've made it very clear you're not welcome near me." 

"That's too bad," he said slowly, but something about the spike of _angerragedesperationhatred_ made me pause. "Are you sure? I could be good for you." 

I snorted. The woman shook her head slowly in front of me. "Don't worry, darlin'," I said in my best southern accent, trying to calm her, "he couldn't hurt me if he tried." In her rounded glasses, the reflections of his raised arm and the glint of something metallic were amazingly clear.  

Ian's voice trembled with anger. "I'm not sure that's the case, Janey." 

His finger twitched, and I crumpled to the floor, empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written while reading Charley Davidson's most recent book. I loved Janey.


End file.
